1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of Internet-based communications and messaging, and more particularly, to the integration of instant messaging and Weblog publishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Text-based Internet communication systems, such as instant messaging and chat over a data communications link, have become increasingly popular due to the substantially real time nature of the communication, low cost, and simplicity of use. Instant messaging allows users to communicate over a communications network in substantially real time. That is, instant messaging is a service which enables users to send relatively immediate messages to one another over a communications network using communications devices such as wireless telephones, pagers, computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Typically, the instant messaging service is hosted by a server running an instant messaging application which facilitates communications between devices equipped with a specialized messaging software. The messaging software, referred to as the instant messaging or chat client, normally includes a graphical user interface (GUI) containing a message text window in which both incoming and outgoing instant messages (IMs) can be presented to an end user. The window is invoked when a user either types in an IM, or receives an IM from another user. Typically the IMs are displayed on the window in the form of scrolling dialog.
Instant messaging technology has progressed from single line text-based interfaces to more sophisticated GUI-based clients. These GUI-based clients can process still images, real time images, text data, and information about a particular user. Accordingly, conventional instant messaging systems can support the exchange of attachments, which are electronic files such as images, documents, or binary objects which can be attached to an IM and transmitted therewith from a sender to a recipient. Attachments can also include multimedia files such as audio and video. For example, during an instant messaging exchange, in addition to seeing the text typed by a participant, a business user can view the video recording of a keynote speech, listen to the audio of a message recorded on a colleague's voicemail system, or simply receive such files as attachments to IM communications.
In the business environment, users have found that instant messaging is an effective tool for facilitating virtual conferences, and enabling individuals to easily collaborate on projects. Also gaining popularity in the area of Internet communications is the use of a special purpose website known as a Weblog, or often abbreviated as a “blog”. Similar to a website, a Weblog is a searchable electronic medium that can be accessed with a Web browser. However, in contrast to a website which typically consists of a home page which can link to any number of sub-pages, a Weblog consists of a single main page. On this page the Weblog's author, or blogger, can add entries regarding a topic of interest. For example, if a blogger is interested in technology, the blogger might attend a technological trade show and post entries to his Weblog regarding new products featured at the show. Similarly, if a blogger is interested in a certain disease, the blogger may post a recent medical advancement in the treatment of the disease as an entry to his Weblog. Notably, a business user can post the status of an on-going project to his Weblog for other project members to see.
Entries posted to a Weblog are typically arranged on a page in a vertical column format, in reverse-chronological order, from the most recent entry to least recent. When the blogger adds a new entry, it is posted to the top of the vertical column, pushing all the older entries down the column. While typical Weblog entries consist of simple text blurbs or links to other websites, the entries can include electronic files such as images, documents, binary objects, as well as multimedia elements such as audio and video. Moreover, the types of Weblogs are as diverse as the content on the Web itself. Many Weblogs invite feedback through discussion postings, and Weblogs often point to other Weblogs in an ecosystem of news, opinions, and ideas known as the Blogosphere.
On-line publishing through Weblogs has become an increasingly significant form of on-line communication and information distribution. Business users have begun to deploy Weblogs to facilitate communication within corporate groups, departments and project teams. As interactive communication software, such as instant messaging, also continues to grow as a key method for electronic communication, especially within the business environment, there is a need to integrate the two environments of instant messaging and Weblog publishing.